Reunion
by Aeilde Light
Summary: The Wendells meet an interesting girl at the park. This is a one shot story.


Monica Wilkins stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. Autumn was almost here, so she and her husband, Wendell, had decided to take advantage of the last bit of nice weather; already the leaves were starting to change. They had only moved to Australia recently but were very happy here. Coming had been a very long dream for both of them, though neither could remember how that dream had gotten started. Wendell opened the trunk and pulled out the picnic lunch Monica had lovingly packed for them, then he locked the car and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he smiled as she took his arm, giggling like she was 15 years younger. It seemed they weren't the only ones enjoying the last of summer; many people were out and about in the park today, flying kites, jogging, playing on the playground. Monica leaned against Wendell. They were happy together, but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing from their lives. They had everything they ever wanted, but she still felt like there was a hole inside of here, and sometimes, she thought Wendell felt the same. There was no reason for it, just an occasional nagging feeling that she'd forgotten something.

"Where should we set up, Dear?" Monica asked her husband. He held a hand up to block the sun and tried to find the perfect shady spot.

"Looking for a picnic area?"The couple turned to see a young woman with a bright smile and bushy brown hair. She looked to be around 18 years old.

"Yes actually," Wendell smiled back at her.

"I just passed a wonderful little secluded spot back that way, shall i show you?""That would be lovely, thank you so much..." Monica paused.

"Hermione."

"Oh! What a wonderful name! I always liked that one!" Monica beamed as Hermione led her and her husband off the park path, away from the other people. Wendell held Monica's hand, listening to her talk with Hermione, about this and that. He eventually noticed he couldn't hear other people anymore, and furrowed his brow, looking back the way they came to see they had long ago passed in to the trees bordering the park. How long had they been walking with this girl? And how far were they from the main park?

"...Are we getting close to this picnic spot?" Wendell asked cautiously, pulling Monica to a stop with him. They both looked to the girl who stopped and turned back to look at them slumping her shoulders slightly.

"Yes. Here is fine..." She stopped, unsure where to pick back up again.

"If you're trying to mug us, you're not doing it very well." Wendell said blatantly, eying her carefully.

"No! I'm not...I don't..." she sighed and put her hand gently to her forehead. "I don't want to hurt you, not at all. just the opposite in fact." she sighed and looked at them, pulling out her wand. "You're just going to have to trust me...please." Even though they were scared, Monica pressing against Wendell who was holding her protectively, the picnic basket laying forgotten on the ground, Monica felt like she could indeed, 'just trust her'. She looked up at Wendell, who looked back at her. He closed his eyes, understanding how she felt.

"Ok..." He said quietly. The girl said something unintelligible and their eyes went out of focus. Monica blinked..._"no...not Monica..."_ she looked to the girl, feeling as though she had just woken from long dream.

"Are you guys ok?" Hermione asked cautiously, visibly antsy, wanting to check on them, but not wanting to frighten them.

"Hermione?" Mr. Granger looked to her, a light shining in his eyes.

"Dad? Mom? Is it really you?" Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as her parents rushed forward to envelop her. Her mother was bawling, holding her as tightly as she could, and her father held them both, his arms wrapped around everyone, holding them up just as much as hugging them.

"Hermione...why?" her mother asked her gently.

"I'm sorry...I had to protect you...I did the best I could to keep you safe...and that meant getting you someplace safe where they wouldn't find you...and making sure you didn't know anything they wanted to know...I'm so sorry... I did my best..." Hermione hiccupped between tears, glad to have her parents back.

"We know, Hermione, we know you'll always do your best, for yourself and us." Her father kissed her cheek gently.

"How are we going to get back home?" her mother asked suddenly, "There's so much to pack... and we just moved... now we have to again..."

"It's alright mom. I can put it all right again. You can count on me." Hermione pulled away gently, taking her mother's hand.

"We know we always can."


End file.
